


Kiss the Girl

by InorganicOwl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boredom, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Referance to Telepathy, Romance, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InorganicOwl/pseuds/InorganicOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss didn't understand how it had gotten to this. She was pressed up against the taller girl in the team, and now her heart was racing. A single thought running through her mind. Kiss the girl, idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Girl

Weiss was tired and walked through the halls towards Team RWBY's dorm room. She had been studying all day and had her nose in a book all day. All of her classes had been canceled, so she had chosen to plop down in the library and shoved herself at the pile of books on Grimm, Dust, and Aura.  
"I hope Ruby didn't do anything stupid again."  
She reached the room and opened the door, seeing Blake resting on her bed, reading her book. She didn't look up at the heiress as she entered, and Weiss didn't respond to Blake either. Weiss headed over to her drawer and started to dig through it in hopes of finding something she could change into after she showered.  
"How was your day?"  
She let out a sigh as she grabbed a white t-shirt that had a tribal owl across the front, another skirt, which was about knee length, and a pair of tights to wear under the skirt.  
"Fine... How was yours?"  
She turned and bumped into Blake, who had been standing behind her for some reason. She was suddenly grabbed around the waist by one hand and a blush formed on her face as she held up one hand for support, resting it on Blake's shoulder. The pair were face to face and Weiss heard a voice in the back of her mind.  
'kiss her~'  
The voice was not one that Weiss had heard before, but her heart started to pound at the thought of kissing the other girl.  
'kiss her~'  
"Weiss, are you okay?"  
Weiss didn't break eye contact with the other girl. She was petrified and felt her legs getting weak.  
"Weiss?"  
'JUST KISS HER YOU, BAKA!'  
Weiss leaned in and pressed her lips against Blake's. The Cat Fanus eyes widened in shock and she started to return the kiss after a few seconds.

 

A brown haired girl smiled to herself as she leaned back against the tree behind her.  
"Cassa, what's got you so happy?"  
She looked at the boy that could be mistaken for her twin, he was slightly shorter then her, and had lighter eyes then her.  
"Nothing much, darling~"  
The boy shrugged and plopped down next to her, looking at the dorm building.  
"I'll never understand your accent."  
"It's British, you berk!"  
The boy let out a laugh after a second.  
"Whatever."


End file.
